


Glorious Purpose

by SeekingIdlewild



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frostpudding, M/M, SDCC 2013, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekingIdlewild/pseuds/SeekingIdlewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki takes Tom's place on stage at the San Diego Comic-Con, and Tom is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snakecharmed79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakecharmed79/gifts).



> This is a fill for the following Tumblr prompt from snakecharmed79:
> 
> "I know it seems a while ago now but do you have a Tomki take on Loki's appearance at SDCC?"
> 
> Why, yes. Yes I do.

Loki shot a brief glance around the hotel suite as he quietly closed the door behind him.  All was just as he had left it, including the lanky Brit who was sprawled across the king-sized bed.  Loki's lips twitched in amusement as he approached the bed.  Thomas was still dressed in a Jango Fett costume (Loki had once been forced to endure the entire Star Wars series in a single sitting, and thus he recognized the distinctive armor), and his short curls were matted and disorderly, thanks, no doubt, to the helmet that occupied the bedside table.

Loki lowered himself onto the bed and stretched his hand over Thomas's sleeping form, his palm parallel to the bed.  He twisted his wrist, making a dismissive motion with his fingers.  The air around Thomas shimmered as Loki's sleeping spell dissipated.  Loki stroked his fingers lightly through his mortal's enticing curls and murmured, "Thomas…"

"Mmm?" Thomas murmured drowsily.  He drew in his long limbs and curled into an awkward ball.  He nuzzled his pillow and let out a satisfied sigh.

Loki snorted.  " _Thomas_ ," he said, rather more insistently, "you may wake up now.  In fact, I really must insist you do so at once."

"Loki?" Thomas's voice was still slurred with sleep, but he seemed to becoming more aware of his surroundings.  His eyes fluttered open, and he turned to gaze up at Loki.  "What… What are you doing here?"  And then, in a much more alert tone, "Are you wearing my costume?"

Loki glanced down at the rather elaborate costume he was indeed wearing and smirked.  It didn't greatly resemble his own preferred garb, but he had to admit that this design had a certain… flare. 

"You are.  You're wearing my costume," Thomas was saying, much more awake now as he struggled to sit up.  "Oh, bugger.  How long have I been asleep?  _Fuck._   Is that the time?"  He snatched up the clock on the bedside table and stared bleakly at the bright red numbers.

"If you are concerned about your appearance at the convention, you needn't be," Loki assured him comfortingly. "You were there."

There was a pregnant pause, during which Thomas allowed the clock to slip from his twitching fingers and clatter to the floor.  He turned to stare at Loki, and his expression gradually shifted from one of shock to one of deep suspicion.  "Loki," he said in a tone that was deceptively calm, "what did you do?"

Loki hesitated.  He was acquainted with that particular tone, and he knew from prior experience that he needed to tread carefully.  Thomas's anger was rare and usually brief, and he seemed constitutionally incapable of holding grudges, but he could wield disappointment like a weapon.  One look at those wide, hurt, artistically tearful eyes, and Loki could find himself mired in the most horrible slough of guilt imaginable.

"I entertained a vast chamber full of people," Loki said after a moment's thought.  There. That sounded positive.  Altruistic, even. 

"And…?" Thomas asked, still suspicious.

"And… mortals appear to crave subjugation far more than your previous arguments would suggest."

" _Loki!_ "

Loki couldn't hold in his laughter at Thomas's horrified expression.  It was impossible to guess what ghastly images of tortured or brainwashed humanity the idiot mortal had conjured up in his mind, but his imaginings must be truly dreadful to blanch the color from his cheeks so entirely.  "Fool.  As if I would waste my time enslaving such a dull assortment of squealing peasants."

"I wouldn't put it past you," grumbled Thomas, but he looked both relieved and slightly embarrassed.  Where he had been pale a moment earlier, his skin had now taken on an attractive flush. "You still haven't really answered my original question, though.  _What did you do?_ "

"I merely spoke your lines as you wrote them," Loki assured him.

Thomas relaxed visibly and even huffed out a soft laugh.  "Wow.  If only they knew who was really on that stage… You really stuck to my lines, precisely as written?"

"Well," said Loki, tilting his head to one side and smiling reminiscently, "I might have made a few small additions."

 

* * *

 

Tom didn't have an opportunity to watch the Marvel panel footage until several days later, by which time he and his wayward demigod-cum-boyfriend were back in London.  It was a rare lazy evening, and Tom had taken full advantage of it by draping himself over his sofa with his laptop positioned on his stomach.  His head was propped on Loki's lap, and the god was idly stroking his hair with his free hand while he read.  Loki's reading material of choice this evening was a collection of Irish fairy tales.  Yesterday it had been Keats, and before that, Sun Tsu's _The Art of War_.  That one had actually given Tom pause, but he could no more police Loki's reading material than he could regulate the god's behavior.

Loki closed his book when Tom pulled up the Marvel panel footage on YouTube.  They watched the video in silence, but after it concluded, Tom couldn't hold back a snicker.  "'It seems I have an army?'" he repeated, tilting his head back so that he could see Loki's face.  Loki wasn't smiling, but there was a familiar glitter of mischief in his eyes.

"It seemed appropriate."

"Oh, undoubtedly.  They were eating out your hand," Tom agreed.

"So you approve," Loki said smugly.  It wasn't even a question.

Tom rolled his eyes.  "Yes, you put on a good show.  Bravo.  But Loki, there's something I should make _very_ clear."

Loki asked, "And what is that?" But it was clear that his attention had already returned to his book.

"If you ever put me to sleep like that again, I _will_ find a way to make your life miserable for the foreseeable future."

This apparently caught Loki's attention.  He peered down at Tom over the edge of his book, and he looked vaguely unsettled, as if he knew exactly how Tom could make his life miserable.  Tom wished Loki would give him a hint, because he wasn't actually sure how he would accomplish that feat.

"Duly noted," Loki finally said, and he even sounded contrite.  Almost. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are very welcome. 
> 
> For updates about my writing, and for general fandom-related squeeing, please visit me on [Tumblr](http://seekingidlewild.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
